LIBIDO
by Meoata
Summary: Perryshmirtz. A modern love potion, used to fuel an inator, spills on Perry in the presence of Doofenshmirtz and Perry becomes feral for him.


_Collaberated work between NattyMc and I. I think this went well. Lots of Perryshmirtz.  
Yuri Masuda: Definitly not ours. lol._

* * *

**"What would happen when we try to peel  
the embarrassment and common sense?  
Urges are love's psychology. Libido, libido, libido.  
More should be permitted to us" - Yuri Masuda**

* * *

In the backyard of a random house in suburban Danville were two boys, one with red hair and one with green hair, with a sleeping platypus at their feet. The red haired boy's hands caressed the pet that smiled at the contact in his sleep.

As he continued to pet him, Phineas, the red haired one, looked at his green haired step brother, Ferb. "Isn't that Japanese singer, Yuri Masuda, coming here?" Ferb nodded silently, handing him a blueprint of a large sound system.

"This is perfect! I know what we're going to do today!" He looked down to see only a spot where the platypus was. "Hey, where's Perry?"

The mammal in question ducked behind a bookcase, pulling one of the many pieces of literature down like a lever. A secret hatch opened up and he jumped in, sending him sliding down a series of clear tubes and tunnels.

He landed with a swoosh and an eerie accompaniment of soy music. The large monitor flashed to life and one of the many division leaders of the Organization Without a Cool Acronym appeared on screen.

"Agent P," the old man, known as Major Monogram, said through the screen, "our intelligence tells us that Doofenshmirtz purchased a bunch of herbs and food. It's not necessarily evil, but since Doofenshmirtz does something evil everyday, it may be used to power some machine fueled by food and herbs. We need you to check it out." Perry saluted obediently, his symbol of understanding his orders before the screen powered off and Perry took his hover car, exiting through the roof, (it's odd how no one noticed that) and drove away to his nemesis, ready for another day of ass kicking.

Soon the big purple building was in sight and he stepped on the gas a little more, determined to get there.

He went full speed through the wall, bricks and plaster flying everywhere.

"Oh, there you are Perry the Platypus." Doof smiled.

Perry jumped out of the car as it crashed into a wall. It didn't matter what happened to it, the agency would replace it, anyway.

Doofenshmirtz pulled a remote out of his labcoat pocket and pushed the big purple button, activating a mechanical arm that grabbed the platypus and set him inside a giant beaker. He giggled at the sight of the trapped platypus.

"You're a little early, though, I still needed to make a-" The sound of a ding interrupted him. He looked towards the source with a large smile in his face, shaking his arms together like an excited kid. "Oh goody, it's ready!" Doofenshmirtz walked up to a purple machine that sat on a small rectangular table. The machine looked elaborately made and there was a long, clear tube that swirled a lot that ended in a beaker, where the last drop of a purple liquid fell into a beaker. Doofenshmirtz grabbed the liquid and presented it to the trapped monotreme. "Behold, the fuel that will power: Behold!" He pulled off the tarp of a machine with a long, skinny end. "The Aphrodite-inator! You see, it was named after the Greek Goddess of love, Aphrodite, and her name is also in aphrodisiacs, which is another word for love potion." He sighed, feeling proud of his speech. "Good old Wikipedia. I wonder why school teachers hate that site?" He shrugged before walking to the balcony. "You see, my goody-two-shoes brother, Rodger Doofenshmirtz, is welcoming a female singer from Japan named Yuri Masuda in front of city hall, where she will sing in front of everyone. Before she starts singing, I will blast Rodger and he will be so overcome with lust, he'll rape her and he'll be the most hated man in town." He sounded really triumphant as if the plan was cleaver, which in a way it was, but as he turned around, he saw a blur of teal hit his face with a loud thwack!

The fight was on, Perry punched and Doof tried to dodge them, failing miserably. All the while trying to protect the beaker. It was knocked out of his hands, flying up in the air dramatically in slow mo before coming down.

The potion shattered. Crashing over the agents head.

Doofenshmirtz stared at the platypus with wide eyes, filled with shock and disappointment as the beaker shattered, covering his nemesis in the purple liquid.

"NOOOOOO!" He cried dramatically.

Perry inhaled the fumes of the liquid that dispersed in the air, getting high off of the modern love potion. He felt dizzy, lightheaded, and... super horny. He caressed his body that begged for contact, moaning softly as his, now oversensitive, body reacted to the light, teasing touches to his fur and the skin underneath. He looked at Doofenshmirtz with hungry, lustful eyes as his body demanded more. Since his professionalism was blocked by a metaphoric curtain, there was nothing that could stop him.

Doofenshmirtz backed away in fear as he stared into the eyes that dug into his soul, he gasped as he saw a grin on the platypus' bill as he licked his lips slowly. It was clear that the drug consumed the agent, and wanted the skinny body of the palm tree headed doctor. He screamed as Perry rocketed himself from the ground, landing on his face before he gave him a long, deep, hungry kiss, forcing his tongue into the surprised man's mouth.

Doof's first thought was to push the platypus off of him but...how why couldn't he? Why did this feel...right? Like a life long goal had just been fulfilled. But his goal was to take over the Tri State Area...wasn't it? Maybe that wasn't it. Maybe his conquest was for something more...

This was wrong on so many levels and he knew that...yet he desired more of it.

Doofenshmirtz felt weak in his knees as he felt his nemesis' tongue thrash around inside his mouth in lust as he kissed back. A spark of lust lit itself inside Doofenshmirtz as he tasted the tongue, hearing the soft moans of his kisser that hugged his face so hard, nothing would pull him off.

Perry broke the kiss, he panted like he was out of breath along with Doof. The kiss felt great to Doofenshmirtz, maybe because of all the thrashing, the need that was clearly in the kiss. Doofenshmirtz felt his body react to it greatly and Perry looked down for a split second to see the bulge in his pants and grinned, staring right into the man's eyes. He grabbed the man's collar and pulled him to the floor effortlessly, forcing him to lie down in the supine position.

Perry practically ripped the man's clothing off, drinking in the sight of the nude, aroused, lanky body beneath his feet. He felt so aroused just looking at him that he thought he was going to explode. He walked towards Doofenshmirtz's leaking, tumescent member, licking up all the fluids like a large lollipop, moving his tongue from base to head, wrapping his beak around the head to drink the forming pre on top.

Doofenshmirtz moaned, feeling the tickling, pleasurable sensations overtake him greatly and noticed Perry's member leaking pre so strongly that it dropped constantly, making puddles on the doctor's skin. It only lasted a few short minutes, until his shaft was completely covered in layers of saliva. He looked at the platypus with disappointment before he saw a grin on the lust driven platypus' face.

Perry needed it... Badly. He lifted his tail and placed his entrance just above Doofenshmirtz's tip. He noticed a look of shock on the scientist, wide eyes that clearly labeled him as crazy, but Perry continued to grin, and then he lowered himself slowly, feeling Doofenshmirtz inside him. The two gasped loudly, one because of the feeling of something so big inside and the other for the tightness around his organ.

Perry pushed the man inside until there was no possible way it could go any further. He started moving his small hips back and forth, slow at first to gain momentum.

Perry moaned as he felt the shaft hit his prostate, Doofenshmirtz moaned as he felt himself hit something as Perry bounced up and down along with his leaking member that flopped with every movement he made and the clear liquid covering Doofenshmirtz more and more as it flew from Perry's member.

Doofenshmirtz panted and moaned, the tightness was almost too great as he felt the needy agent speed up, crying more and more in pleasure. He reached his arms out, his left hand grabbed Perry's side while the right hand grabbed Perry's member, covering it in pre as he stroked him.

Perry screamed for a small moment, the pleasure of it all took over his body completely as he could feel his inevitable orgasm rising. The man's right hand stroked his lubricated organ hard and fast, forcing Perry to feel a great pleasure before the platypus cried again, shooting long thin ropes of his seed, covering Doofenshmirtz's torso and chin.

Doofenshmirtz could feel Perry's sphincter tighten around the man's pole before he pulled the platypus down for the final time, arching his back as he cried, too, emptying his balls deep inside his bowels. Some leaked out on to Doofenshmirtz's pubic area when the platypus got too full.

The two completely relaxed, Doofenshmirtz released Perry who fell on Doofenshmirtz's come filled stomach, the two audibly breathed as it took a lot out of them. They heard cheering outside, from city hall, and the two realized that the concert was over.

"Curse you... Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz said between breaths.

Why did he always say that after their encounters? This one being the most...interesting...

The platypus gave him a questioning look, tilting his head to the side, much like a dog would do.

Doof finally caught his breath long enough to answer "I curse you because whenever you leave, you always leave me feeling one distinct emotion. It varies everyday. One day you'll leave me in spite, the other in dismay or denial, sometimes in tears or in happiness. I'm always focused on that one emotion until you come back to give me a new one the next day. Today you leave me deeply satisfied and wanting more. So, curse you Perry the Platypus. And thank you once again..."

Perry sighed before getting up, the drug wore off, yet he felt no regret for his actions, like he subconsciously wanted this as much as the doctor. His job was over, there was no need for him to be with him. He cleaned himself off like a cat does, drinking all of the seed on his body in front of the naked man before walking to the front door.

"Hey wait!" Perry looked at Doofenshmirtz. "If you're not busy after tomorrow's evil scheme, would you like to go out with me? I know this good restaurant called AJ's. No I don't know AJ, but he makes good French fries." Perry smiled, telling him silently that it was a date.

"Thank you very much for the sound system, boys." Yuri said to Phineas and Ferb in front of city hall.

"It was no problem." Ferb said in exquisite Japanese.

"Motsu's going to love this." Yuri's agent was able to tie the sound system up and leave before Candace could show her mother what her brother's did. Candace sighed in defeat again before Perry walked over to them in his pet form.

"Oh, there you are, Perry." Phineas said before they all went into Linda's car driving home.

Even though, no one could notice, Perry had a lot on his mind about Doofenshmirtz and this particular scheme. He couldn't wait for those French fries, sometimes the boys fed him them as treats when they eat out. I smiled, sleeping on Phineas' lap the rest of the way home.

* * *

**"The image is a pale illusion,  
life is a foolish lost road  
Even my heart is deprived of Libido, libido, libido.  
More is allowed to you." - Arika Takarano**


End file.
